Hikari
by Kitsune1978
Summary: What if Galaxia was the most powerful Senshi and even Sailor Moon couldn't defeat her? What if the new warrior was needed to complete this task? What does the prophecy say?


Credits:

The plot is mine.

"Sailor Moon" and all of its characters and recognizable locations and concepts, is created and copyrighted by Takeuchi Naoko.

I'm not a native English speaker, and I have no betareader to check on my grammar and vocabulary, hence the mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.

Warnings: characters' death, dub-con, sexual themes (no graphic content).

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

**Hikari**

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi sits on her bed and thinks, the earphones preventing her from any noises coming from the outside. The rainy weather of this afternoon fits her grim mood well as her open eyes stare into the space.

Her mind is full of invaders, shining Star Seeds, Galaxia's cruelty and madness. Usagi remembers the story of Seiya's journey and she feels sorry for him. A tear escapes her eye when she thinks how lonely he must be, and how desperate. She understands his solitude so perfectly. She also yearns for someone who is not there.

She doesn't understand this war at all but she knows someone has to end it. Why does she have a feeling that it will be her?

She already sees the influence of Galaxia's wicked ways of fighting. Earth Guardians turned against Starlights and want to kick them out of the Solar System while Usagi honestly believes that only joining their forces makes the victory possible. Seiya confirmed her beliefs because he could already see how Galaxia leads astray Sailor Senshi from many systems and planets. She makes them divide and they fight against each other so she can just sit and watch and do nothing but wait until her empire grows.

It makes Usagi's heart flutter with pain. How people can betray each other and surrender to someone leading the world to destruction? How Sailor Senshi can lose their pride and give up their Star Seeds to feed Galaxia's power? How can anybody stand the thought that the whole galaxy comes to ruin?

Usagi sees that they can. She's the only one who can't, and that's why she is the one who has enough power to save the world. It frightens her and brings a very heavy burden upon her shoulders though.

Chibichibi slips into the room and the wonderful scent caresses Usagi's nostrils. She rises her head and feels relieved at once for some reason. She watches the incense burner in the little girl's hands, inhaling the scent in.

"Smells nice..." She smiles faintly. "Where did you get it?"

Hidden inside the burner, Princess Kakyuu observes Usagi intently and ponders if the girl is the one she is searching for. Chibichibi puts the burner on Usagi's desk and runs towards her friend.

"You smell like the incense," Usagi teases while hugging the girl. She feels much better now. She brushes against small pink odangos with her nose and for the hundredth time wonders who Chibichibi is.

Whoever she is, her presence brings an alleviation into Usagi's soul, and she surrenders to it gladly. She plays with Chibichibi until the nighttime falls and the little one is sleepy. Usagi lays her down and starts to prepare for the school festival. She sews her waitress' outfit and listens to the Shooting Star, feeling quite well. She decided she will concentrate on small pleasures like tomorrow event, the coffee shop which her class is doing. The tiny scent of the incense still floats in the air and she likes it. She imagines how nice the next day will be, and hopes Three Lights will come as well, even if they've become unfriendly since they discovered that she is Sailor Moon.

The scent arises stronger because Kakyuu feels that one of her guardians is very, very close, and it excites her. She feels the wave of his energy and sends a message towards him. "Fighter, that's me!" The butterfly flies from within the burner and reaches the window.

"What was that? A butterfly?" Usagi asks with astonishment, and Kakyuu's heart skips a bit because the girl wasn't supposed to see anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

When Usagi realizes her schoolmates are in danger she agrees to sacrifice her life at once. Her friends want to stop her and Fighter is really frightened but she knows she has to do this. All she can do is to be an example of mercy and determination. Of course, she doesn't want to lose her life. If she could tear Sailor Lead Crow away she would do this. But everything goes on so quickly that one can barely think of what should have been done. She just know she has to obey enemy's orders. Fortunately the pain doesn't last too long and her lotus-shaped Star Seed appears.

Fighter watches it and cries. She can't believe her own eyes. She realizes that she believed Sailor Moon to be invincible and immortal. But now the Senshi is dead, her fuku changes into waitress' outfit and she would look so ordinarily if there wasn't a dazzling light above her head. The center of this light emanates such a power that everyone is amazed. Then Sailor Tin Nyanko attacks and the black hole begins to grow. Fighter makes her Star Serious Laser at Nyanko with such a force that Maker and Healer are in shock. The black hole sucks in the energy of Fighter's Laser, sucks the body of Sailor Lead Crow, sucks Usagi's Star Seed and it seems nothing can save the world.

Kakyuu watches it from within the burner and knows the time has come to reveal herself. Sooner or later it must have happened. Her intuition, which never fails, tells her that she has just found the strongest Senshi in the whole galaxy, with the greatest heart, the one who could fulfill the prophecy and save the galaxy from destruction. Besides it's such a delight not to hide any longer and meet her beloved Starlights like in the old days on Kinmoku. Seems they made a lot of friends and Princess is happy because she knows that they deserve it. She senses that Fighter is fond of Sailor Moon in particular and muses if it has something to do with the prophecy but it is still to be seen.

The reunion fills Princess' heart with joy and the Earth Senshi watch the scene with bewilderment. Sailor Starlights, who used to be quite aloof and self-controlled, kneel down and weep heartily in front of their Princess, tears streaming down their faces. Usagi's heart is especially moved. She understands that the new era begins, and wonders if Kakyuu's arrival indicates an end of Senshi's struggling.

Starlights walk away but Fighter can't stop glancing at Usagi over her shoulder even if she follows Kakyuu obediently. Fighter realizes that even if she missed her Princess much and it makes her happy to have Kakyuu back, she would like to stay with Usagi. She feels kind of torn apart and she doesn't exactly know what is going on with her.

Chibichibi doesn't come back home with Usagi because she wants to talk to Kakyuu. The little girl sneaks into Three Lights' apartment once they're back, and they are quite astounded.

"Chibichibi, I'm glad you've come!" Kakyuu greets her and kneels down next to her. "If you wouldn't help me I could never get my powers back. Thank you so much."

Princess takes the little girl's palm and smiles. Somehow she knows Chibichibi has arrived to help them and that's the encouraging thought - a realization that they are not entirely alone.

Chibichibi beams at the princess. "I'm happy you're alright."

Three Lights gaze at them with their jaws dropped. They find themselves totally excluded out of conversation and it makes them feel uncomfortable. Their Princess has just appeared and they want to be only with her but a strange pink-haired brat came and attracted all Princess' attention. Yaten frowns, ready to utter a rude comment but Kakyuu smiles at him and he swallows the words before they can escape his mouth.

"I didn't thank you yet, Starlights," Princess puts her hand upon her heart. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I've been listening to your song but I was too exhausted to give a sign."

"We knew you were somewhere near!" Taiki exclaims. "We could feel your energy all the time. It seemed it was forever until you emerged."

"I'm sorry," she lowers her head. "I've visited many forgotten and forbidden places to learn how we can defeat Sailor Galaxia. I was very tired. But I finally got to know."

"And...?" They breathe deeply in anticipation.

Only Seiya seems to be uninterested. His mind is focused on something that is not in the room. In his imagination he sees Usagi's face and begins to realize how much he could give for having her close instead of Princess Kakyuu. The small needle of pain stings his heart when he admits to himself that the yearning for the blonde beauty has grown dangerously strong recently. In fact, he wants to leave immediately and run to her but he forces himself to listen to the Princess.

"There is a prophecy. An ancient one," Kakyuu continues. "It says as it follows: when two the most powerful warriors in an entire galaxy meet, the baby will be born and it will overpower the golden empress."

"But there are thousands of Senshi in the Milky Way!" Yaten's hands drop. "Many of them are already dead! How can we find two the most powerful? That's quite impossible!"

"I've already found the one," Princess remarks and they gape.

"Sailor Moon?" Seiya asks and she glimpses at him.

"Yes."

"Usagi already has a partner. She is engaged. Will it be their child?" Taiki wonders.

"It will be rather difficult to raise a baby under current circumstances," Yaten murmurs.

Seiya doesn't want to take part in the conversation any longer. He doesn't want to discuss on Usagi's future because he is certain that everything the future has up its sleeve for him doesn't include her.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Usagi rubs her cheek against the cold glass and sniffs, listening to the message on the answering machine for the tenth time. "Hi, this is Chiba Mamoru speaking..." The tears fall down upon the photo and roll down. She doesn't know what to think and can't help to feel as if she's being deceived. He promised to write, to call, and he has been completely silent for a month.

She doesn't know that on the other side of the line there is someone ready to support her but when he dials her number he can only hear "Beep-beep-beep". He tries again even if he doesn't know what he wants to express. He only knows he longs for seeing her once again.

"I must be stupid!" he mumbles to himself, and that's true, he's totally stupid to fall in love with someone who doesn't care about him.

_Fall__in__love?_ His eyes open wide when he repeats what he had just said to himself. He chews the words in his mouth, and goes back to his Princess, frightened by truth that revealed itself to him. Inhaling Kakyuu's scent, he assures himself that he won't think about it again. The tiny spark of hope is still glittering within his heart; stupid hope which makes him believe that he can have what he wants. He tries to push away those thoughts and the more he tries the stronger they charge.

The nightfall doesn't bring comfort to any of those two.

When Usagi wakes up in the morning, her body is stiff because she slept all night on the chair at her desk, with her face clasped to the photo. She prepares to go to school, unaware that her friends are already waiting for her. They decided to guard her strictly, since the enemy had discovered her identity. Their company is what she wants the least. However, they accompany her constantly, during classes and breaks, on the playground and in the bathroom. Finally she manages to turn them away and finds her refuge on the school rooftop. Her soul longs for a quiet place where she can cry out her loneliness and doubt.

She can't bear the doubt any longer. She has written thirty letters and didn't receive any answer, _any_! She still believes he keeps his word but she can't help she's starting to feel like a fool. She's waiting patiently and what? She is just deserted. Left behind.

Tears begin to pour down when she recalls his face. How did he smell? How did he look when he was smiling? She almost forgot. She says to herself he's probably extremely busy but it is not enough to lay the peace upon her heart.

Usagi doesn't know Tin Nyanko is looking for her to get her Star Seed. She is completely lost in her thoughts and miraculously dodges the assault when it strikes. She transforms into Sailor Moon and prepares to fight Nyanko but they are interfered.

Seiya comes and throws the rose from his buttonhole to stop Nyanko and give Sailor Moon some time to attack her. But Moon stands still, trembles all over and stares at the rose with unblinking eyes. Seiya transforms into Fighter and fights Nyanko, hoping for Moon to collect her senses. But Moon doesn't move. She looks like she was paralyzed and Fighter worries she was hurt. Nyanko rather wants not to battle two Sailor Senshi at the same time but notices Moon's reaction and aims at her with the golden bracelets. Fighter hears that horrible scream again, and sees the silvery aura spreading around Moon. Her Senshi fuku vanishes and the school uniform appears. Nyanko claps with content and laughs.

"The ultimate Star Seed is finally mine!"

Fury fills Fighter's body and boils in her veins. It flows through her and concentrates in her Star Yell, and she grasps it tightly, as she senses the enormous power surfacing her consciousness.

"Star Serious Laser!"

Nyanko shrieks and falls down from the rooftop, almost fatally wounded. Fighter rushes towards Moon and watches her unbelievable Star Seed merging into her inert body.

Usagi is very pale and breathes faintly. She barely wants to go back to life because she feels quite alleviated with silence and twilight flooding her mind at the very moment. But someone strings her soul back, dispels the shadows and reaches for her, and with a sigh she surrenders. The first thing she can feel after coming back is someone's lips upon hers, the gentle, tender kiss. She likes it but somehow knows that there is not anyone around he would be supposed to kiss her like that. The more conscious she is, the stranger the sensation grows. Finally she opens her eyes and is totally shocked, because the one kissing her is Seiya. She gasps rapidly and he moves back with his cheeks turning crimson.

Stuttering under his breath, he curses himself for losing his self-control. If only she didn't wake up so quickly, but she did! In fact the kiss lasted quite long, but for him it wasn't long enough.

Usagi blushes as well and opens her mouth to utter, but any helpful word doesn't want to come out. There is such a mess in her head that she finally admits that the situation is definitely too complicated, and she urges to make it simpler. She gazes around and finds the safe ground she can step on.

"Where is Tin Nyanko?" she inquires and Seiya lets a tiny sigh escape his throat, being grateful for that question.

"I defeated her. She fell down," he explains. "I think she ran away."

"Thank you for saving me," she smiles vaguely, wondering why he was here, since he should be with his Princess. "Please, help me get up."

"Are you alright?" Seiya asks with care while supporting her. "You've been looking weird when she attacked you. You've been just standing and doing nothing."

Her eyes reach the rose which has been thrown by Seiya before, and fix on it. Her hand darts up and covers her mouth, and with dismay he discovers that tears are building in her eyes.

"I thought I can go on..." she starts with her eyelids tightened. "Even if I don't get any letters, even if I don't receive any calls, I thought it was okay! I thought I could stand it! But... but..." Her eyes open suddenly and he sees the purest despair deep down in them. "When I saw the rose I remembered everything!"

She clenches her fists and shivers all over, her legs barely carrying her.

"I can't stand being alone!" she weeps. "You don't even know Seiya, how hard it is! I told myself that I should be strong, I should take it with smile and just go on, but I can't!"

She fells down to her knees.

"I want to see you, Mamo-chan!" she cries and Seiya's heart is excruciated.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Princess Kakyuu watches Three Lights preparing to perform their final concert. She knows them well and can notice they are quite absent-minded, especially Seiya. She guesses they had lost interest in singing since they got her back. Or maybe they like show-business and they're sad because they have to quit.

At the bottom of her heart Kakyuu feels that it is nothing about show-business that makes them lose their enthusiasm.

Seiya plays the guitar but the melody of Shooting Star doesn't bring the usual feeling to him. When he repeats the lyric in his mind and reaches the line "Where are you, Moonlight Princess?", he can only see Usagi. Her beautiful outlines, her sweet innocent face, her soft lips. It haunts him continuously.

His blindness went away once and for all and he can clearly see where he is standing. There is a sign above his head saying 'An unrequited love' and he wonders how did it come to this.

His heart is broken. Whatever he hoped for, was crushed with her confession that she misses her fiancé. For that, Seiya wants just to get drunk and sleep all day long, and have his mind completely emptied of memories of her. He has one particular memory that he wants to get rid of, and at the same time he wants to cherish it forever. He shouldn't have kissed her, of course, but in fact he's content that he did. He tasted her one time at least. When he remembers the scene once again, his thoughts fly far, far away and he forgets himself until Taiki approaches and shakes his shoulder. "Seiya? Are you listening to me?" He furrows. "Where have you just been?"

"Never mind," Seiya replies, waving his hand. "I'm sorry."

Kakyuu can see all of this and sympathizes with him. Her heart tells her where are the lacking parts of the jigsaw and she wishes she had the possibility to change the course of his thoughts. She feels guilty a bit because it was her who drew Starlights to Earth and made Seiya meet Usagi.

Terrestrials call the part of the Milky Way, where Kinmoku system is located, the Cygnus Arm.. The distance between Earth and Kinmoku is almost 30,000 light years. What is the chance that the people from those two places meet? Around zero.

But they did meet. For some reason they did.

The guest enters their backstage room and Princess' sorrowful thoughts are distracted. She smiles vaguely while realizing that's Chibichibi. The little Senshi doesn't smile back and asks Princess to talk to her alone.

Kakyuu goes out, followed by Chibichibi, while Three Lights go on with their preparations in silence, avoiding each other's gaze. Sunk in their own thoughts, they would refuse to share it with anybody, because those are very personal, secret musings. As long as Princess is with them, they have quite comfortable feeling that they still have the task to complete. But when she leaves, the doubts start to arise.

In the meantime Princess talks with Chibichibi.

"What is it?" Kakyuu inquires anxiously and the small girl bites her lower lip.

"Prince Endymion is dead," she announces. "Galaxia has taken his Star Seed."

Princess' eyes grow big and she wrings her hands. She had a premonition earlier but she refused to believe it.

"What will we do now?" she whispers helplessly.

Yaten opens the door and sticks out his head.

"Is everything okay, Princess?"

"Yes!" she nods eagerly. "I'm coming in a minute."

"Fine." He moves back even if he can see that not exactly everything is okay.

Kakyuu and Chibichibi look at each other. They can sense that the end is approaching them with the speed of light and they don't know how to prevent it.

The heels' clicking can be heard against the stairs, and Usagi with her friends appears. They stop when they spot the two sunk in the quiet conversation. Princess' eyes find Usagi's and the sudden enlightenment strikes. It is so unexpected that Kakyuu takes a step back, blinking nervously, and Usagi starts blinking too, when she notices Princess' odd reaction.

"We just want to say goodbye and wish good luck to Three Lights," Rei grins, bowing politely "We've got to know they're going to disband."

"News spread quickly," Kakyuu smiles faintly. "Please, come in."

She opens the door and lets the group in.

"Your friends are here to wish you luck," she says to Seiya, Taiki and Yaten and observes their reaction.

Yaten pouts and rolls his eyes, expressing his displeasure. Taiki crosses his arms with reserve but his eyes search for Ami. And Seiya... Seiya is just looking at Usagi. The longer he stares the more embarrassed she becomes, and finally the girl averts her gaze.

Princess is about to laugh at herself when she glances at the two. She recalls the prophecy and says to herself that's impossible. There are two the most powerful warriors to fulfill what an ancient oracle had said. Sailor Moon is the first one, no doubt, but the second? Could it be Kakyuu's own guardian and she didn't even realize that?

The mentioned guardian is oblivious. All he knows is that Usagi has come to say goodbye to him. Her entire expression announces that. He doesn't want to hear it, and he knows he must. It will erase his hopes and it has to be done to wake him up from this dream even if his heart will be excruciated again.

Everyone is peeking at Usagi and Seiya because it's hard not to feel the air growing thick. Usagi's hands are in sweat and she is rubbing them nervously. Finally her eyes wander to Seiya's and what she can see is torturing her. Until now she was pushing away the thought that Seiya could fall in love with her. She was laughing at herself when such a suspicion dared to enter her mind. He was a star, an idol, an object of utmost desires of hundreds of teenage girls. It would be just extremely funny if he would choose her. Now she can see clearly that the funniest thing in the world had just happened to her.

"Could you please leave us alone?" Seiya utters and a sigh of astonishment tears out from everyone's throats. Yaten and Taiki glance at each other. They weren't blind, of course, and they could see what was going on with Seiya, but when he expresses it openly for the first time, it surprises them a little. They expected he would bury it at the bottom of his heart, like they did, but it seems he decided to try winning the battle that he can't win. They feel a bit sorry for him, but they know they can't do anything.

Usagi's heart hammers wildly against her ribs. She can't stop her hands from trembling and it makes her feel very uncomfortable. She has already decided what to say, even if a slightest doubt still bothers her. She has her duties, and Seiya has his own path to follow. Her own path is lying straight in front of her, the path she must walk down. She knows she must go on without him from now on but she can't help being attracted to him.

It is everything very unfair, because she has to give up the love and support she yearns for, and go on alone. She remembers again Mamoru's face, and their future child, and it helps her control herself.

Everyone goes out with no comments and the two are being left alone. Usagi's gaze is stuck to the floor because she refuses to hurt the one she loves. Because she loves Seiya. Only as a dearest friend. Maybe a little more...

Not that it matters. She decided she will be waiting for Mamoru.

Seiya smiles lightly and promises to himself he won't collapse. The beauty in front of him is just too enchanting, too captivating. His heart beats painfully as he takes a step forward.

"Usagi..."

The girl inhales a sudden deep breath and her eyes snap at him. Her big, innocent eyes, darkened with sorrow at the moment.

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to tell you," he says, not letting her gaze escape.

She blushes. "Seiya, I..." she whispers and tiny tears build in her eyes. It is very difficult to her to push him away. She wants him to declare everything and finish it quickly, because she starts to realize she has no strength enough to finish it by herself.

"I've fallen in love with you," He attempts to maintain a smile on his face, but he can't. "I wish I could have met you earlier..."

Tears pour down her cheeks and she can't suppress the faint sob.

"I'm sorry," she utters weakly and he is lost in her eyes immediately. Without even realizing it he makes a step forward so she can feel his breath on her face. She blinks with confusion and blushes even more. This closeness is quite dangerous but she just can't say 'No'.

"You don't have to apologize." He wonders how to make tears disappear from her small face, the face he wants to brighten with smile. It is not the face meant to wear grief and sadness.

"I hope you will have your boyfriend back soon," he adds and she feels so guilty, because she kind of cheated on her boyfriend. She has just realized it. Even if she didn't mean it, it looked exactly like cheating. What does everyone think about her? She knows what they think, even if nobody apart from Haruka told her what they think.

Seiya closes his eyes for a moment while Usagi's picture is being engraved within his heart with a white-hot dirk. It hurts so much he can barely breathe. They both know this is the end, because they can't see each other anymore, even if they want. It would make everyone suffer too much.

Behind the door everyone is waiting in silence. They can hear the conversation and it breaks their hearts. Things like that shouldn't happen in such a time, when the war is upon the world. Kakyuu carries especially heavy burden since she realized she will have to complicate Seiya's life even more. Not even mentioning Usagi's.

The Earth Senshi are wondering what will happen next. Will Three Lights leave Earth and come back to their home system? Will they desert the people who need help and go on their own way with no looking back, no regrets?

The final trial of their friendship is about to start.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The last Three Lights' show is glaring, loud and almost garish, like an explosion of supernova. For some reason the passion and pain everyone could always hear in their songs didn't vanish even if they had finally found what they've been looking for. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten put all their hearts into singing like at the very beginning.

The group of Earth friends watches it with their breathes held.

Usagi's throat is tightened. When she can see Seiya standing there with all the spotlights upon him, as he sings with his deep, melodious voice, she's being sucked into another world. It's the pure magic what she feels when she is listening to the Shooting Star. Her heart grows and opens for love, and her mind is entirely captured. She can surrender to the sensation now because everything is over between Seiya and her. Their friendship is over, their relationship is over. Was it right? Did she make the right decision? It is still haunting her, questions with no answers.

Minako observes her from the corner of her eye and envies her a bit, even if she imagines how hard it must be to have such an experience. She knows that falling in love with an alien has no future but she wishes she could hear Yaten talking to her the same way Seiya was talking to Usagi. She pictures how his sharp gaze would soften and he would speak with tender words, making her blush. Even if she had never had a chance to let him know what she thinks of him, she believes that he knows. Moreover, she believes her feelings are reciprocated.

Princess Kakyuu is very vigilant. She can feel Galaxia's presence near, the dark energy flowing from somewhere, challenged by her guardians. The song reverberates with such a power, announcing clearly that they are here, eager to fight. Their desperation frightens Kakyuu because she can sense a bit of self-destruction in it. They decided not to wait any longer. They want to face their destiny.

Kakyuu doesn't know everything they've been through while she was gone but she assumes that her guardians' pain has something to do with Earth Senshi. Her chest shrinks when she muses about their fate. At least her own fate is clear to her and she is sure it involves sacrificing her life to protect Three Lights. She doesn't want to die at all but she knows she has no power to defeat the enemy and she must give up everything to save Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. They have no power too, but there is a chance, a small chance that they can fulfill the prophecy. It is the world's only hope.

Kakyuu watches Seiya and for the tenth time she is astounded. One of the most powerful warriors; could it be him? He is unbelievably strong, that's right, and it makes her proud, but is he strong enough?

Chibichibi is standing by Kakyuu's side and listening. She likes the song much even if it fills her soul with sadness. The days of happiness are definitely over and the new chapter is opening. She knows that every single life is an important thread in the matter of the universe, and several threads have been tangled to weave a new one, shining and mighty. Chibichibi can almost see that brightness, but the price, which must be paid for creating a new star is enormous.

Suddenly the deafening thumps began and the sky is being darkened. The black-purple halo encloses the Earth and the concert hall is being emptied because the audience flees. The warriors look at each other and nod. Even if their hearts beat faster than usual, they don't show it. Galaxia's power is terrible but they believe in themselves, believe that they can defeat her...

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The guardians of the Earth are gathered in Hikawa Shrine. Their faces are grim, their throats dry, their hearts tightened painfully, their hands dropped. Four of them are missing; Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, and Pluto. Galaxia stole their Star Seeds to increase her shining collection. She came herself with her loyal servant, Tin Nyanko, who had received the last chance to show her quality. Within a blink Galaxia broke Sailor Moon's Eternal Rod and Nyanko would take the Ultimate Star Seed, if Star Fighter didn't kill her.

The earth shakes around the Shrine, tortured by Galaxia's dark power, hundreds of thunders strike the city, and all people die, lighting the darkness with glow of their Star Seeds. The apocalypse has come and Senshi couldn't hold it back. Those, who were meant to save the world, have failed.

No tear escapes any eye. They sit still like ancient statues, pondering of what should have been done. Their grief is too deep and despair too intense to express it.

Their pride was crushed. It turned out that their power is not enough to defeat Galaxia. Apparently, they are about to meet their end in the blaze of Galaxia's bracelets. Of course, they refuse to accept it. They urge for another solution, but seems there is not any.

Three Lights are also there, forming their own small group. Those who have been homeless since Kinmoku's destruction, became even more homeless now. They stare at their Princess, waiting for help, for any idea to make them sure that even the worst disaster can be undone. The Princess' head is lowered because she doubts the prophecy would be of any help even if she revealed it. How can anyone raise a baby until the right age seeing that the whole world has been conquered by dark forces? Even if it's true that two strongest warriors survived to make the prophecy come alive, they have no place to hide.

Chibichibi holds Kakyuu's hand and watches everyone with compassion. She could finish it. If she unfolded her entire power as Sailor Cosmos, she would kill all the enemies. But it would perturb the balance of good and evil so strongly that the whole universe would collapse and everyone would die, including her. The new universe would be born but it would never be the same. She wants to avoid such an eventuality as long as possible. That's why she has to turn the orbits of stars to the new direction.

She stands up and looks at everyone in turn. Even if they're sunk in their thoughts, they can't miss her 'I-have-something-to-tell' attitude.

"Please listen to me, everyone," she starts when all of them pay their attention to her. "Listen to me carefully."

She gazes at Kakyuu and nods.

"There is a way to defeat Galaxia," she continues and Earth Senshi burst out with disbelieving exclamations. Only Three Lights aren't stunned because they have heard of such a nonsense before. Even if they stay silent and their expressions are calm, nobody should think they are not interested in things Chibichibi seems to have up her sleeve.

The girls fall silent quickly and stare at the little one impatiently.

"Princess Kakyuu has discovered that there is a prophecy. In the forgotten recess of the galaxy an ancient oracle has foretold that only a baby born from two the most powerful warriors of the Milky Way can overpower Sailor Galaxia," Chibichibi states and all jaws drop.

"Two the most powerful warriors..." Minako repeats in whisper.

Chibichibi steps straight towards Usagi.

"Usagi, you are one of them," she utters firmly.

"M-m-me?" Usagi's eyelids flutter and she stutters. "Are you... are you sure?"

Her heart is pounding because she knew it somehow. She knew the destiny chose her to end this war. But she would have never ever assumed that ending will be like that.

"Galaxia prevailed over me so easily..." Usagi says sadly.

"You can't compare to her," Chibichibi shakes her head. "So don't feel guilty. You survived until now even if she was aiming at your Star Seed for so long. That proves your skills."

"I survived only thanks to those who were protecting me!" Usagi cries shortly and clasps her hands, tears twinkle in her eyes when she remembers Sailor Mars who's sacrificed her life to save her Princess.

"That is the part of your skills," Chibichibi smiles lightly, trying to comfort Usagi. She is amazed by Usagi's innocence and purity. The girl is shining so brightly yet she's completely oblivious.

Usagi's friends aren't as amazed because they know her long enough to fully realize the power she holds. She enchanted them all and they gladly surrendered to her magnificent glow.

"Does it mean Usagi's and Mamoru's child will be the child of the prophecy?" Michiru inquires. "Are they the couple whom the prophecy concerns?"

"Apparently they are," Minako replies. "Who could think that Chibiusa will have such a power?"

Usagi recalls Chibiusa's tiny face and her awkward 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack'. Even if her powers grew to higher level, would she be strong enough to face the one who defeated her mother within half an hour? If the oracle had said that, it could be true, but Usagi can't convince her heart to believe.

There is another thing bothering her mind. If it is Chibiusa who will gain such a power, if it is Mamoru who is second the most powerful warrior next to her, he should be here. He should never leave. When she listens to the ground groaning loudly beneath her feet, like a wounded animal suffering from Galaxia's hits, her lips begin to tremble when she realizes that only a miracle could rescue him. How can she find him somewhere there if she could barely rescue herself? In fact, it was Mars' self-sacrifice, which rescued her. When she thinks about it again, even biting her lips can't stop the weeping. Minako leans towards her friend and takes her hand gently. Her thoughts go the same way as Usagi's and she is sure Usagi just realized how hard it will be to find Mamoru alive. But, if Mamoru is really so strong... there is a small chance of success.

"Please forgive me, Usagi, but I have to ask you something," Princess Kakyuu interferes. "We can talk alone if you want."

"Better don't go anywhere," Haruka warns. "They could get you."

She says 'they' but she means 'Galaxia'.

"It is very personal question," Kakyuu remarks.

"That's the difference," Haruka furrows. "But I don't like the idea of you two going somewhere else anyway."

"Please, ask," Usagi wipes her eyes. "I don't mind."

"Alright," Kakyuu nods. "Are you pregnant?"

The thunder strikes near and they jump ten feet high.

"P-pregnant?" Usagi mumbles when the peal subsides. "Am not... I mean... I... We have never..." She blushes and her gaze sticks to the ground.

"I'm sorry I'm putting pressure on you," Kakyuu is also flushed slightly. "But are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I'm still a virgin," Usagi rather mouths than utters and Kakyuu clenches her fists, turning to Chibichibi.

"What can we do now?" she asks, and everyone glances at them questioningly. Chibichibi sighs deeply. Very deeply and very mournfully. She hates hurting Usagi, but she can't help the truth is just as it is.

"Galaxia took Prince Endymion's Star Seed," pink-haired girl announces, not looking at Usagi. "He is dead."

The sudden scream tears out from seven throats. "Dead?"

Only Usagi doesn't scream. While the words slowly drift into her mind, her eyes darken and she falls down. She would fall flat if Seiya didn't catch her and hold her in his arms. He lays her down gently and leans her head on his knees, brushing aside strands of hair from her pale face. Haruka's brows furrow meaningfully but she doesn't protest.

"Are you sure about Mamoru's death?" Ami inquires emphatically and Chibichibi nods.

"He was the first Galaxia's victim here on Earth," she answers.

Haruka joins the conversation. "How can you know?"

"I have read the Akashic Records," Chibichibi replies and everyone has two big question marks in their eyes. "I mean, he's really dead and Galaxia possesses his Star Seed for certain. Before she attacked she had stolen the Star Seed of Prince of Earth to strip this planet of its protection."

"So we have to get his Star Seed back!" Haruka clenches her fists. "Let's finish this meaningless talk and come to an action!"

"Haruka, calm down," Michiru interrupts her. "The only way to regain his Star Seed is to defeat Sailor Galaxia."

"That's right," Chibichibi confirms. "And you can't do that."

That is something Tenou Haruka hates the most; being not strong enough. She knows she couldn't even scratch Galaxia with her Space Sword and it makes the blood boil in her veins with fury and shame.

"So?" she growls. "You want me to sit and wait? Forget it!"

"There will be too much action further," Michiru comments, trying to calm down her girlfriend. "We have to save our powers till the final battle. Besides, we have our Princess to protect."

"If Mamoru is dead... Does it mean we are doomed?" Minako asks fearfully and Chibichibi shakes her head so her thin pigtails ripple.

"He was defeated because he wasn't powerful enough," she announces. "The most powerful warriors from an entire galaxy are gathered just here."

They are completely shocked by her declaration and look at each other with different eyes, as if they saw each other for the first time. The most powerful? Them? It makes them proud, but at the same time it seems to be too hard to believe.

"I don't like the way the things are going," Haruka murmurs, ignoring Chibichibi's words. "What's with that mysterious prophecy? It is of no use now, isn't it?"

Chibichibi doesn't reply. She just observes Seiya who is kneeling down and supporting unconscious Usagi. His eyes stick to her face and he rubs her cold hands, whispering something that nobody can hear. The deep love reflecting in his features moves Chibichibi's heart and makes her sad. Everyone notices the change in her appearance and they turn their gazes to Seiya. Their guard is completely off for a while and it is what Galaxia is waiting for. She strikes with all her might and everything would end there if destiny didn't call Princess Kakyuu to do what has to be done to save the world. She jumps to her feet and throws herself in front of her companions, spreading the golden transparent shield.

"Princess!" three frightened voices cry, but she can barely hear them. She knows she has to focus until they run away.

"Yaten! Taiki!" she shouts. "Take Usagi and Seiya and run away immediately!"

"But, Princess!"

"Do as I say!" she commands. "You have to protect them until they can fulfill the prophecy!"

Her power is being exhausted so she turns her head and for the last time casts a glance upon her guardians.

"Goodbye, my beloved Starlights," she smiles. "I will always love you!"

The barrier she has set finally breaks and Princess shrieks so terribly that it racks Starlights' hearts. Her glistening Star Seed emerges from crimson flower that appeared above her forehead, and her body irretrievably vanishes.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

When Usagi wakes up, there is darkness all around. She can sense a warm body near her, slow breaths rippling through it. She fixes her eyes on the darkness and covers them with her hands while tears begin to well and roll down her temples. She had been crying all day since they came here and she still can't stop. How can she go on if Mamoru is dead? She barely understands how can she stand this suffering. The guiding star of her life had just... died out. Faded away.

There is a small hope. Galaxia has to be beaten and his Star Seed freed. Then everything will go back to normal. But... how?

How?

The tornado rages within Usagi's mind with the question 'how' in its very center. She still doesn't know certain details of the prophecy because nobody had the courage to raise the subject, so she racks her brains to create a brilliant, new idea of defeating the enemy. She won't waste the chance that was given to her. She won't waste Princess Kakyuu's sacrifice, and she won't waste the chance Neptune and Uranus gave her with drawing Galaxia away so she could escape. Her loyal guardians deserve to be liberated from Galaxia's prison too!

Usagi knows she won't sleep any longer so she gets up gently not to awake Minako and Ami. She wants them to slumber as long as possible, and not to be forced to face the cruel reality. She takes on her shoes and goes outside to meet a dawn. There is so quiet everywhere, the dreadful silence of an open grave. Only trees are humming softly and some birds chirp faintly, but people's voices can't be heard no matter how much one strains their ears.

This is Three Lights' home.

Usagi rises her face to watch the view that is still amazing her; three shining satellites at the sky, three fair globes circling around central planet, Kinmoku. Only two of them are in sight at the moment, but it is amazing anyway. Their guardians have come back here across the space and brought visitors with them, the last three survivors from the Solar System.

Kinmoku must have been very beautiful once, one can say that, but now it is the graveyard. Usagi has once seen photos of Tokyo taken just after Second World War, and they come to her mind right now because Kinmoku looks exactly like that. The buildings are destroyed, bones are scattered on the streets, and above all else the atmosphere is thick with terrible memories.

This is where they had to hide.

Galaxia has deserted this wasteland long ago, her tracking waves appear only occasionally and scan the space, searching for those who escaped her grasp. It's just the matter of time when she finds them. Usagi would rather fight than sit helplessly and wait for the inevitable, but she was just taken away and brought here, to this ruined land. She wonders why and doesn't know she will learn about it soon.

She knows the Earth is somewhere there above, but she can't see it. Actually, it's way too far; 30,000 light years away. But still, Usagi watches the sky to give herself an illusion that her home isn't as far as it in fact is. She was barely conscious while they've been teleporting here, still struck with the horrible news about Mamoru's death. Having arrived, the others worked to find some food and set a fire to disperse the freezing cold, but she could only lie motionless and watch the sky with only one thought continuously stirring her mind. Now her condition is a bit improved but she still feels like a withered flower.

Her musings are distracted when she hears a voice. Precisely two voices; a conversation. Confused, she moves forward because she recognizes those voices. It's Seiya and Taiki discussing somewhere there. Seems they are quite far from her, but the silence reigning in the place lets her listen to every one word. They must have forgotten the rules of safety and she wants to shush them, but what she hears stops her and makes her stand still and listen intently.

"I can't force her to do anything!" Seiya exclaims.

"Nobody wants to force her or you," Taiki replies. "But you must understand! We have one chance. Our lives, our future, just everything, is up to you. Talk to her, tell her what she must do!"

"I can't, Taiki, I'm sorry but I can't!"

"This is what we were suffering for? This is what Princess sacrificed her life for? Seiya, you can't ruin everything! I understand what you feel, but..."

Seiya's voice gets lower, tinted with sadness. "You don't understand."

Taiki doesn't answer. He feels as much desperate as his friend. He's afraid; he doesn't want to die. He prays for Usagi and Seiya to cooperate to fulfill that damn prophecy to save him and the others. They should understand how serious matter it is, how much depends on them!

But... Seiya loves her. And she loves another. And they have to sleep with each other, for heaven's sake! It can never work. And nobody, just nobody, has the right to tell them what they must do.

Maybe there is another way. Maybe they could avoid this but they have no hints at all. There is nobody left to guide them, nobody to tell them what is right or wrong. They have to decide by themselves... only by themselves... what step should be taken next. Taiki realizes how much he counted on Princess Kakyuu until now, on her wisdom, her experience, her secret ways of finding solutions. But now she's gone and he feels so helpless as he had never felt before.

Seiya stares at the ground beneath his feet and rocks his body slowly. He feels so responsible, since saving the world turned up to require his participation. Participation in a very special way... It makes him want to laugh and cry at the same time. He was dreaming about that, picturing Usagi's lips near his, picturing the sweetest moments they could share together if she only loved him. He even dared to imagine sometimes how she would look like if he could undress her. But still, she was beyond his reach and he began to accept that, he surrendered to the total sense of failure. And after giving everything came back at him, twisted in a way he could never expect. He can do what he wants, now. He has to be with her if he wants to stay alive! It's the matter of life and death now! What a bitter irony...

"I'm really sorry," Taiki puts his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "I won't put any pressure on you again. Even if it's about saving the universe I can't force you to break your heart."

Seiya snaps his head and watches his friend walking away.

Taiki is breathing deeply, his neck craned slightly so he could stare at the sky. He squints in the sunlight and feels relieved at last. He knows that he should have never stooped so low as to humiliating one of his dearest friends. He had finally made his decision, which is guarding Seiya and Usagi until the very end. However, he will never talk about the prophecy again. He will never insist on fulfilling it again.

If it is their time to die – it is their time, simple as that.

Taiki doesn't know that he made things even more difficult to Seiya. When Seiya observes the silhouette vanishing amongst ruined buildings, he realizes he just can't let such a wonderful friend to lose his life. He loves Usagi much but loves Taiki as well, and Yaten... If it is up to him, he must summon the deepest reserves of his inner strength and do anything possible to rescue them.

He follows Taiki, his heart filled with gratitude and power his friend has unintentionally given him. Then Usagi comes into his way and he falters a bit.

"Good morning," he smiles faintly. "Seems you couldn't sleep."

"Right," she nods her head. "I've been thinking."

He dares look into her eyes at last. "I see."

"I'm sorry, Seiya, but I overheard your conversation," she admits. "Maybe I could be of some help? I didn't understand what you've been talking about but it seems you need some support."

He takes a deep breath. Very deep indeed.

"In fact you're the only one who can help," he says and she glances at him questioningly.

"Do you remember the prophecy Princess told us about?"

"Yes," she confirms with a nod. "About two strongest warriors."

"You're one of those warriors, right?"

"Y-yes..." she replies hesitantly, quite unsure if she actually wants to hear the continuation.

Seiya takes another deep breath and shots.

"Didn't you wonder who is the second...?"

Usagi slants a quick suspicious glance at him. Of course she had been wondering hundreds of times, but she had never come to any conclusion. What bothers her is that Seiya didn't reveal openly the identity of that mysterious person. If it was about Mamoru, he would say his name aloud for certain. But he didn't as if trying to make her guess by herself.

She furrows in concentration, trying to recall the prophecy.

_In__the__forgotten__recess__of__the__galaxy__an__ancient__oracle__has__foretold__that__only__a__baby__born__from__two__the__most__powerful__warriors__of__the__Milky__Way__can__overpower__Sailor__Galaxia._ That was what Chibichibi told them.

Usagi's eyes water a little when she remembers sweet pink-haired girl who surely fell victim to Galaxia, too. Apart from the prophecy, Chibichibi declared that no current Sailor Senshi could defeat the enemy. She had also announced that the most powerful warriors were the ones who managed to survive till the very end.

Usagi feels like she reached the top of an iceberg, but is aware that what is most dangerous and unpredictable is hidden under the calm, treacherous surface.

"Do you understand now?" Seiya asks, not being able to stand the silence and watch gears working in her head.

"Sort of..." she answers absentmindedly.

His heart races furiously and he can't force his hands not to tremble.

"And...?"

There is something in his voice... something that makes her scan his face carefully. Why is he so unnerved? Seems he is about to reveal something. _He__knows!_ Usagi realizes. _It's__obvious,__but__why__is__he__delaying__the__revelation__?__Is__it__too__difficult?__Too__complicated?__Who__could__be__th__e__second__person__to__complete__the__picture?_

Their eyes meet for a moment and enlightenment strikes. Usagi's orbs bulge and she stares at Seiya with her jaw dropped. The short laugh escapes her mouth.

"Y-y-y-you?" she stutters, pointing at him with shivering finger.

He bites his lower lip and nods quickly, avoiding her gaze.

She pants, gaping at him and blinking continuously. Her mind starts to work again and backflashes charge. _Two__the__most__powerful...__The__oracle__had__foretold...__The__baby__will__be__born..._

_The baby?!_

Usagi blushes and covers her mouth with her palm. Does it mean she has to... no, she can't even say it to herself. She refuses thinking of that. No. No no no!

"NO!" she shouts out, moving backwards "That's impossible!"

"What is?" he asks with quiet voice. "That you, and me, are the ones...?"

"There must be a mistake!" she insists, waving her hands frantically.

He closes his eyes wearily. "I know it's extremely hard to embrace. I don't want to put a pressure on you. Just think of it. Talk to your friends. Okay...?"

She gapes at him with her mouth open, as if she wanted to say something but there were too many things to be uttered. She watches him as he goes away slowly, and an emptiness is taking the place where her mind was supposed to be. Finally, she bursts out with frenzy laughter. _Those__guys__!__They're__really__weird__.__What__a__sick__joke__they've__plotted!_

Usagi continues laughing until it turns into weeping. She knows now they are evil indeed. Scaring her like that, suggesting such a thing...! They're just sick! She had never expected them to do such a despicable thing. She knows she must talk to her friends. She must warn them. This is not a game, this is war! There is no time to play strange games!

She rushes towards their headquarters, her cheeks burning. The closer she is to their place, the more difficult lying to herself becomes. Finally she stops and starts pondering. If Seiya and Taiki _really_ meant that... If it was true... She could not look into anybody's eyes again.

Usagi settles herself on a mound of rubble and reaches deep down into her soul. She is frightened... completely, hauntingly frightened. Until now she was always embracing her destiny with hope. She believed that there were no ruins unable to be rebuild, there was no evil unable to become a friend. For the first time she experiences the horror of losing hope. For the first time her destiny seems to contain something that she can't embrace. For the first time she feels like being blown away by something she cannot accept. But what if it is her only choice...?

She realizes that she needs an advice. Handling it on her own is too terrifying. For that reason, she drags herself towards their hideout. Her expression is so confused, that Minako and Ami need to look at her only once to understand.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Minako asks softly, approaching her sullen friend.

"I've been talking to Seiya just a while ago," Usagi mutters. "And you would have never guessed what he said to me."

The girls exchange glances.

"You were talking about the prophecy, right?" Minako states. It is not a question, definitely.

Usagi is astounded. "Exactly..." she sighs, sitting down and scanning her friend's faces. "Did you know...?"

"Yes."

"But this is all wrong! It can't be true!"

"What? That you and Seiya are the most powerful? Princess Kakyuu announced that."

"I can't believe that..." Usagi lowers her head. "I won't... I won't follow a strange prophecy, which no one has heard of before!"

"She said that only your baby can defeat Galaxia," Ami puts her hand on Usagi's shoulder gently.

"Chibiusa is my only baby!" the girl sobs. "I don't want the other!"

Minako settles herself in front of Usagi and seizes her hands.

"Usagi-chan. The truth is just as it is. But you still have a choice. As you said before you don't have to obey. Just think of it and make your own decision."

Usagi's body quivers. She was through this before... Her eyes become blind when she sinks into her memories. Metallia... Nehelenia... finally Galaxia.

How many times she was about to lose her life and reason? How many times she could see her friends dying in front of her? But she could always bring them back.

ALWAYS.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

Seiya stands by the window, pressing his fingertips against the rough stone. Watching the setting sun, he feels the painful beats of his heart as it pounds against his ribs. This is going to be one of the most important nights in his life. Or maybe even the most important? He gulps while remembering how much depends on fruits of that night. How much depends on him.

What if he fails...?

He's so afraid of what is going to happen that he wouldn't be astonished if he would fail. The most adorable girl in the world will become his this night, even if she actually doesn't want that. She probably hates everything what awaits her in this room. She won't do anything. She will just come and lie down and wait for him to finish it quickly, quietly praying for salvation.

Seiya shakes his curly head and half-moan, half-sob escapes his lips. He doesn't want it to be that way! That's unfair! He will give all his heart, his deepest feelings, his yearning and love. And she...? She will just surrender to what she believes is right, but her heart will reject him. Her heart will remain totally closed.

In fact it won't be far from raping her.

He turns back and examines the room. What an ugly place it is to see such an extraordinary event. Seiya unfolded the dirty mattress on the floor and covered it with tattered blankets. This is all that he can offer to his queen. He is especially proud of the worn-out linen sheet he had found in the former palace of Kinmoku royal family. He washed it by himself, not letting anyone to put their hands upon it. He didn't either let them peek into that chamber. It is too sacred... Even if his and Usagi's private actions became the public matter, he still urges for some secrecy, some privacy.

Seiya can barely hear the shy knocking on the door. His heart skips a bit when he opens the door and lets Usagi in. There is no 'Hello' nor anything like that. She slowly steps forward and looks around, her shivering hands crumple the edge of her skirt, her breathing so loud and rapid that her chest is heaving. Finally they look into each other's eyes, flushing at once.

"I can't do this..." Usagi's big orbs fill with tears and she moves backward. "I thought that I can but... I'm sorry..."

She grasps the door handle, wiping her wet cheeks. Seiya is stunned, and feels disappointed and relieved at the same time. He catches her wrist gently and Usagi snaps her head at him with fright.

"I think..." Seiya starts, trying to collect himself. "We can just talk, right?"

"...Okay."

They settle themselves on the bed, which Seiya prepared for them. Usagi's body is stiffened, her hands pressed against her chest, her legs bent as if she's trying to make herself invisible.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asks softly.

"I don't know. Just... when I went in... I knew it was impossible."

He moves closer to her. "So you're giving up?"

She doesn't answer, just observes his manoeuvres. Her blush reaches roots of her hair when he catches her palm and encircles it with his fingers.

"I'm just afraid..." she admits quietly, lowering her head to hide the next onslaught of tears.

Seiya's stomach makes somersaults when he shifts himself towards her, embracing her shaking arms. He craves for her so much that he suddenly knows that he won't fail.

"I'm afraid as well..." he whispers into her ear, inhaling her scent. "Odango, I love you."

She covers her face with her palms. "Please, don't say that! It hurts me!"

"Say, isn't it a good thing that it's me? You know, the prophecy could mention someone else, who you even wouldn't like," Seiya jokes with trembling voice and strokes Usagi's hair. He wonders where he is getting this courage from, to touch her like that. He catches himself out hoping that she will like it, that he can change the ways of her heart. It's a fool's hope, because she would never do this if it wasn't required to rescue her friends.

He stops hugging her with a deep sigh. Even if he wants her so badly, he can't force her. She must be completely sure of her decision. He would curse himself forever if he lost self-control and took advantage of the situation.

Even if it can save the entire universe, he won't rape Usagi.

She is a bit relieved when he moves backwards. She urges to delay the inevitable for as long as it's possible. On the other hand she gets angry. Seiya was to do what he has to do, and then leave her alone. She said to herself that she would be a traitor if she said 'Yes'. She pictures herself innocent, forced by the circumstances to conduct this way. In fact she wants him to take all the responsibility.

Seiya brushes her palm gently and attempts to smile.

"I understand how you feel... at least I think so. If you decided not to follow the prophecy, it's okay. Don't feel guilty or something..."

"But... it means we failed. We let Galaxia defeat us," Usagi utters with teary voice.

"Quite right. We make our choice and it doesn't include following the prophecy," he lightly shrugs. "Naturally, we still have to face the consequences."

"You mean you also decided to give up...?"

Seiya gazes at her in silence. His scanning glance makes her feel a little embarrassed, because it expresses everything he feels. The silence lasts quite long and Usagi lowers her eyes. Finally Seiya averts his gaze and looks through the window.

"The night falls," he says and approaches the fireplace where the small fire is burning. He takes the tiny straw and lights the only candle settled on the floor next to the shakedown.

He wonders if he really gave up. What does giving up mean? That he decided to sacrifice himself and the others not to harm the one he loves? That he decided to follow his heart, not to follow strange directives of an unknown oracle from somewhere?

"You know, I didn't give up," he says to Usagi and kneels down in front of her. "I love you."

He takes her hand gently and puts a soft, quite long kiss on her skin. She starts trembling all over, and chews her lower lip. It would be so wonderful if she had Mamoru here. She would surrender at once. She likes Seiya much, VERY MUCH indeed, but... What would Haruka say if she saw her princess lying with him? Would she ever forgive her...?

Seiya's heart twitches painfully. Having her so close, and not being able to reach her heart, is too difficult to handle. There is no place for him in her life. She already has the fiancé, friends, everything she needs...

Usagi's eyes well with tears again when she notices the agonizing pain in Seiya's eyes. She thought he was strong, able to stand suffering without complaining. But now... just now... she can see how much pain she caused to him. Not even the slightest tint of smile is covering the truth at the moment when his gaze sticks to hers.

"It's obvious I can't defy that prophecy," Seiya gets up and turns his back to her, his low melodious voice trembling lightly. "I mean, it's my dream coming alive, isn't it...?" He chuckles quietly, bitterly. "I love you too much to hurt you," he steps towards the window. "If you don't want to be here, just go away."

Usagi jumps up, surprised by his tone of finality. She would expect anything but him sending her away.

"...But... Seiya...!"

"I'm not going to force you!" he exclaims, clenching his fists. "You said you've changed your mind, didn't you? That's okay. I mean, you made your choice. We're not going to save the world. That's all."

"But I... I..." Usagi stutters, gulping her tears. The emotional chaos is overwhelming her.

"Of course, you can come at any time, if you change your mind again," he adds mockingly and Usagi cries.

"Seiya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"But you did!"

Seiya grabs Usagi's shoulders and shakes them firmly. Her eyes widen with shock and she holds her breath, freezing.

Seiya lets her go quickly.

"I'm... sorry," he murmurs. "I forgot myself."

He rubs the fingertips as if he wanted to erase the violence of his action. Slowly his gaze rises to meet Usagi's eyes. Her eyes are wet, filled with anger, compassion and sorrow. Deep blue eyes he had drown in. It seems it had been so long ago since he realized for the first time that he was trapped by her charm. Centuries have passed since then...

"So...?" he asks with rather harsh voice, not being able to endure the tension longer. "We should better go, right?"

Usagi's heart is beating fast as she watches Seiya heading for the door. She knows that it's now or never. If he goes out... and they return to their usual place... she will never be able to come here again.

"Seiya, please don't go," she whispers with dry throat.

Seiya stays still without looking in Usagi's face, his hand stretches out to grasp the doorknob. He's waiting. Finally he turns his head, brushing the ponytail aside, and glances at her questioningly. "What did you say?"

"I said don't go," Usagi mutters with lowered head. "I... I want to try."

Her entire body is shivering and she can't control it. Even her lips are trembling. Seiya takes one step towards her, then another, but Usagi doesn't look at him at all. Her courage has definitely ran out and she can barely take a single breath when Seiya's muscular arms embrace her gently. The pounding of her heart grows to such rate that she can't collect her senses at all. Seiya's heart is racing as well, she can feel its beats against her cheek.

Fear – this is what Usagi feels when he begins to undress her. Anybody has never seen her naked, even Mamoru. Anybody wasn't allowed to be so close to her. But at the moment her clothes fall down onto the floor like parts of what she had been before, and she's blushing under steady gaze of Seiya's piercing indigo eyes.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispers, his voice smothered a bit. Tears stream down Usagi's cheeks in answer as she covers her face and weeps. Seiya hugs her tightly, not being able to suppress the faint moan when he inhales her scent in. That is strong, intense scent flowing down into the lungs and clawing at his gut until the butterflies come to life inside his stomach; the smell of her hair, her breath, her sweat...

"I love you..." he declares quietly, kissing Usagi's closed eyelids, the wet cheeks, the temples. More than anything he wants to steal a kiss from her lips but he assumes it would be too much. Anyway he should finish it quickly, shouldn't he? Even if he wants it to last forever, he has to do no more harm to the trembling fragile figure in his hands than it has been already done.

Usagi's teeth are chattering while Seiya gingerly pushes her to lie down. She can feel the heat radiating from his naked body. His expression leaves no doubt about his desire as he brings his lips to her ear, whispering with husky voice. "It won't last long. I promise."

Then the sudden pain pierces through Usagi's body. Her muscles tense and she winces, clenching her eyelids. Seiya gasps, realizing that even if he wanted it wouldn't last long. It's too wonderful... too intense... too agonizing.

Usagi's sobbing becomes louder. It's not because of the physical pain, which in fact is not that nagging anymore. She cries because she loses something irretrievably, loses herself, loses the old Usagi and embraces a new one, who she would have never expected to become.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

The night chilling breeze strokes Usagi's face and she trembles, watching the sky and two satellites slowly climbing it. She can already tell the difference between them. At the moment she can see Maker's and Fighter's globes. They have no other names and Usagi considers it weird, to give a moon such a name. In the Solar Systems planets' names descend from Greek mythology, which Usagi doesn't know well. But in this system there is no Greek mythology, and Kinmoku's moons are named after their guardians: Maker, Fighter and Healer.

Usagi sighs deeply when the air becomes too icy. She sought a solitude there, on the highest floor of the ruined building, but at the moment she has to go the hideout. The rest of the group had already had their skimpy supper and went to sleep, she is the only one staying awake. The small fire is still burning and Usagi warms up some water to bath. She craves for the big, smooth bathtub filled with hot, foaming, savoring water, but all she has is a jagged ceramic bowl and a few tattered towels.

[...]

To be continued?

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N.** I started writing this story a few years ago but then I got involved into Harry Potter fandom, and I lost interest in Sailor Moon fanfics. Now I'm completely into Naruto and I don't think I will continue _Hikari _but I'm still loving the plot. I have the whole story in my head so I'm going to write it down one day. But it is not that day ; )

_Hikari_ means 'light' in Japanese. She is Usagi and Seiya's daughter, the child of the prophecy.


End file.
